A Perfect Couple
by the-hunger-games-vampire
Summary: What happens to Alice and Jasper and all the love that is involved in everything they do.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoy my story. My sister gave me the idea, so I thought I would put it into a story. Please review. Thank you.**

**JPOV (JASPER)**

"I am getting very frustrated with the amount of emotional climate that is on this island." I commented loudly to Alice

"Jasper lets just tell Edward what we need to tell him, and let's get out of here." Alice commented "If we stand here much longer I'm going to get sick from the sounds in there."

"I will Alice, just let things in there come down or else I will be blinded for life."

"Well Jasper, if you want things to calm down why don't you use your gift to calm everything down?"

"Just give it some time. I doubt that Bella and Edward would enjoy me crashing there honeymoon." At that exact moment Edward came out fully dressed and said," What are you doing here on my honeymoon?"

"Because Alice got a vision and got curious because you would not answer your cell." "Also what do you think Alice and I would just come here for a lovely visit?"

"I did not think you were here just for a visit and I was curios. There is no reason to throw a fit so stop. You an Alice should also not get so worried just because I turned my cell phone off, okay."

"I hear you Edward and I'm sorry for coming here. By the way how did you know we were out here? We were very silent." I said softly.

"Your thoughts are not as quiet as your feet." Edward went back in the house after that and Alice and I left in our speed boat. When we got home, Alice and I went to our room. She took my hand and pulled me to the bed. She was anxious as she did this so I tried to calm her down.

"Can you please stop ruining my great mood? Please?" Alice asked in a very sweet, soft voice that was almost impossible for me to hear even with my most sensitive hearing.

"All right what do you want?" I asked curiously and I had no clue on where she was going so I sat and waited for her to say something. She was lost in thought and it was like she was trying to word something perfectly.

"Jasper, have you noticed how happy Edward and Bella are?" She said softly so no one else in the house could hear.

"Yes, I have noticed how involved they are with their relationship. Why?"

"Well I wanted to know if you wanted to be as involved as they are. Do you know what I mean?" She asked. This was something I was not expecting her to say. I was taken by surprise and I wondered if this is what she was getting worked up about.

"I don't really get what you mean by 'involved' Alice. I am sort of confused." I looked up at her face and she was confused and sad at the same time. It made me feel horrible to see her this way.

"Alice why do you want our relationship more involved?" I asked trying to see why she had asked.

"I don't know why, but I really do want our relationship more interesting. For some reason I am jealous of Bella for having such an interesting relationship." She admitted in a whisper. So this was why she was asking me these questions.

"Alice I do too; I just thought that you didn't want anymore of physical relationship." And that is where it began, the light torture of desire that will haunt me forever.

**Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed and there will be another chapter thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is another chapter of my story and plzzzzzzzz review.**

**JPOV**

I remember every detail of what had happened last night. Every word that was said, and every action that was done, and I don't regret any of it. Alice and I were very involved in discussions and actions and I now lay in bed that no one sleeps in with Alice at my side. She is in deep thought, and has been that way for a while. Just as I thought of this she starts talking.

"Jasper, are you all right?" she said worried.

"Alice, I am fine," I said in an attractive voice.

"Than why are so quite. Usually you are talking, well at least to me."

"Well, I was thinking about you," I said in a soft voice.

"Well, I was doing the same. Wondering about how you were feeling," she said and then rolled over to look at my face and she seemed happy to see that I was smiling.

"I love you," I said and then I kissed her.

"And I love you, and always will," she said and started to smile.

"Always," I reassured her and we both got ready for the rest of the day. After we were both dressed we both looked at each other.

"Wow! We match." I said this because we were both wearing neon colors. (Love u RYAN) We went down stairs to plan what we were going to do for the day. We went into the living room where the white couches sat. Rosalie and Emmett on the couch planning a hunting trip. As we came down Emmett burst into laughter. What was he laughing about? Alice pulled me over to the small white couch, and pushed me down and then sat on my lap.

"So was last night enjoyable, because I know everyone heard the noise coming from your room." Emmett is so annoying.

"Yes, it was very enjoyable." As I said this I pulled Alice in my arms and kissed her. Just then Emmett starts laughing again.

"What?"

"You two should go back upstairs."

"Yeah, like you and Rose don't ever kiss."

"We do, but not like what you two are doing."

"Oh, shut up. Go do something else. Something useful."

"Like what?"

"Go laugh at Mike Newton. Go tease him about how he lost Bella to Edward."

"Good idea." He said that and pulled Rose up with him and ran for the door. You could see Rose was pist at me. Good. After ten minutes I look at Alice, and ask, "What do you what to do?"

"Hmmm…… we could go shopping in Seattle."

"When was the last time you went shopping?"

"Two weeks ago."

"Okay. I'll go" That day was spent shopping and I got a whole new wardrobe. From there on I had the ongoing life of forever.

**This was the last chapter and I will not continue. Thank you for reading.**

**-bella-**


End file.
